dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Ermor (Middle Ages)
Overview Ermor was a human empire that was corrupted and fell into darkness. Now Ermor is a land of the dead. Skeletal legions march from the Ashen Empire to conquer the lands of the living. The nation is considered overpowered by some players, leading to a meta where Ermor is attacked in an early rush or a coalition is formed against Ermor. Background Ermor was once a great empire that had conquered most of the known world. The realm crumbled as the great mages of the Empire studied dark magic under the Sauromancers of C'tis. Unaware of the dangers of dark sorcery, priests performed unholy rites in the capital city of Eldregate. But there were voices who demanded the foul practices to stop. Theurgs and Thaumaturgs foresaw the cataclysm and advised generals, governors and consuls to revolt. When the Apostate Emperor marched on Ermor itself, the Augurs and Bishops of the Empire were forced to act in concert. In one cataclysmic event, Death was let loose and the empire was shattered. The Cataclysm attracted attention from an earlier God, a dark and hungry God. The vast power of this Awakening God erased the boundaries between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Ermor is now a cursed land of ashes and darkness where nothing grows. The bones of long-dead inhabitants reassemble to form legions of undead under the leadership of the cursed priests of the old Ermorian faith. Undead legions march forth to reconquer a world once theirs. The Ermorian Dominion reanimates the dead without the aid of unholy priests. It also destroys the land, turning crops and forests into ashes and people and livestock to bones. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Step one:Expand Step two:Wait Step three:Attack all your enemies with hundreds and thousands of skellingtons Step four:??? Step five:Prophet! Step Serious: MA Ermor has a very unique style of play as a popkill/freespawn/summon nation. Your dominion will cause population to die at a constant rate, generating 'corpses' and devastating your tax base, suggesting that Dominions is a demand-side universe. Happily, Ermor can't recruit national units with gold, although you can recruit independents, useful for their mages. Instead, you'll receive free units ("freespawn") in all of your provinces at the start of each turn. Freespawn rates are dependent on the number of candles in that province, death scales, and the presence of temples and forts. Provinces with forts will receive Legionaries, Principes, Velites and the occasional sacred Knight. Other provinces receive lesser longdead. In addition, soulless will spawn in provinces with "corpses." Occasionally weak commanders will spawn in high dominion provinces. All other national units, such as mages, priests, and some powerful sacreds, have to be summoned ('revived') by an existing mage. You start with a D2 mage, but an awake pretender can unlock the more powerful summons without waiting for items or empowerment. Your primary mage is the Dusk Elder, who requires a D3 mage spend 20 death gems to summon him. You'll be relying on your summons a lot, and you can unlock more national summons by researching Conjuration. Strategy Guides links to pages where people can submit their own in-depth guides Category:Middle Ages